Waluigi
FNaW = Waluigi is the secondary antagonist in Five Nights at Wario's. Appearance Waluigi, unlike the others, seems to be unusually tall, with an upside-down L logo on its hat, and can be found crouching or squatting to fit within some rooms. Waluigi is like Wario, in that the one of the changes from his original design is his white eyes. His own unique change from his design, however, is that his arms are a bit longer than what they used to be. Activity Demo In the first version of the demo, he starts from Entrance 1, then he moves to Storage, then to the Freezing Room, and finally to the Office Exit before reaching the office. In the second version of the demo, he starts from Entrance 1, then wanders to the Machinery then to the Bathroom and finally the Office Exit Waluigi's jumpscare consists of him covering his face for a split second, then springing up, his head bobbing while he grins and trembles, nearing the player. Full Version He starts from Entrance 1 (2 positions), then he moves to The Machinery (2 positions), then to the Bathroom (You can hear a noise) and then to Office Exit. Audio The sound Waluigi makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. Waluigi in the bathroom. This sound plays when Waluigi appears in the door's blind spot. Trivia * In the death screen, he holds the night guard's head, revealing the night guard's face a little bit. * In the Office Exit, unlike Wario, Waluigi doesn't make a noise when opening the door, so check that camera if he has left the Bathroom. * On Night 6, he appears to have a different pose in the Machinery. It is unknown why this occurs. * In the demo, when Waluigi is in the storage, he seems to have the same position when he's in the Machinery in the full game (just look in the gallery). |-| FNaW2 = Waluigi returns in Five Nights at Wario's 2. Appearance Waluigi looks exactly like he did in the previous game, but now has blood dripping out of his mouth. Activity Waluigi starts at the Entry Staircase, and moves through the Machinery and the Studio before appearing outside of The Office. When he enters The Office, the player must hide inside the Backroom and not charge up the generator until he leaves. Audio The sound Waluigi makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. |-| FNaW3 = Waluigi returns in Five Nights at Wario's 3. Activity Night 3 : * If the player hides in the Bedroom, he starts in the Laundry, moves to the Hallway, then hides behind the curtain of the Bedroom. * If the player hides in Living Room 2, he starts in the Playroom, moves to the Hallway, and appears in front of the player. The player must use the light to stop him. Night 4 : * If the player hides in the Hallway, he starts in the Bathroom and moves to Living Room 2. The player must close the left door when he hear Waluigi's footsteps. * If the player hides in the Laundry, he starts in the Kitchen, and moves to the Living Room. If he enters the room, the player must stay perfectly still. * If the player hides in the Living Room 3, he starts in the Kitchen, moves to the Living Room and the Laundry. Night 5 : In the Cellar, he appears in front of the player, and the player must use the light to stop him. |-| Images = FNaW Waluigi Jumpscare.gif|Waluigi's jumpscare. Waluigi-Entrance 1.jpg|Waluigi in Entrance 1 (1st position). 2015-01-08 18 58 54-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Waluigi in Entrance 1 (2nd position). Gfujfgjdgjjj.png|Waluigi in the Office Exit. B4v1ej-IEAANHQQ-0.jpg|Waluigi in the Freezing Room (Demo Only). Waluigi demo 2.jpg|Waluigi in the Storage (Demo Only). WaLuigi in the Machinery Room.jpg|Waluigi in the Machinery (1st position). Waluigi-Blind Spot.png|Waluigi in the left blind spot light in The Office. 2015-01-08 18 22 04-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Waluigi in the title screen along with Wario. Waluigi in the Machinery (2nd position).gif|Waluigi in the Machinery (2nd position). Waluigi doing his jumpscare with Mario behind him .jpg|Waluigi's jumpscare with Mario behind him. FNaW2 Waluioffice.png|Waluigi in The Office. Waluigi In Machinery.PNG|Waluigi in the Machinery. Waluigi 2.jpg|Waluigi in the Studio. Waluigi jumpscare fnaw2.jpg|Waluigi's jumpscare (not animated). FNaW3 Waluigi char.png|Waluigi in Characters Extra. Fnaw 3 PR Waluigi.png|Waluigi in the Playroom. Waluigi lundry.png|Waluigi in the Laundry. Waluigi Bathroom.png|Waluigi in the Bathroom. Fnaw 3 HW Waluigi.png|Waluigi in the Hallway. Hall.png|Waluigi in the Hallway (2nd position). Waluigi time.png|Waluigi in Living Room 2 (with the player). Fnaw 3 BR Waluigi.png|Waluigi about to enter the Bedroom. Fnaw 3 K Waluigi.png|Waluigi in the Kitchen. Fnaw 3 LR Waluigi.png|Waluigi in the Living Room. Fnaw 3 LR3 Waluigi.png|Waluigi in Living Room 3 (with the player). Fnaw 3 Cellar Waluigi.png|Waluigi about to enter the Cellar. Souls.png Waluigi stare trailer.png|Waluigi in FNaW 3 Trailer. Waluigi.jpg|Original Waluigi. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:FNAW Enemies Category:FNAW 2 Enemies Category:FNAW 3 Enemies